Blurry
by Crowned King
Summary: AU. She had wanted out, a break from everyday. But then he showed up and she just couldn't leave. But when she's forced to, who will it be? InuKag
1. Breaking Out

**Blurry**

**Chapter 1: Breaking Out**

**- - -**

Under the blaring hot sun, birds twittered as best they could. The rather large birdbaths that were placed in various areas had dried up and they were left with nothing but their own sweat—if they even did perspire. Not a single cloud could be found in the brilliant blue-sky overhead, just miles and miles of blue that stretched on for eternity. Not a soul lingered outside in the treacherous heat wave that spread over the southern lands of England. In the midst of forests and vast green land, a large stone castle from the 16th century stood strong. But of course there were other manors, much smaller compared to this specific structure. Though the small village that seemed to be nearest did not suit the needs of the royalty that bothered to stay as residents during their summer getaways. Inside the stone walls of Chateau Boux the hired help were bustling around, cleaning every inch that seemed the least bit dirty.

Hardly anyone bothered to notice the only one who didn't seem to know what was going on. Raven hair, chocolate brown eyes flecked with honey, lush pink lips—the only one who could possess such features was Kagome Higurashi. Daughter to the infamous King and Queen Higurashi, owning up to three-quarters of Japan. Most would assume that she'd be as infamous as her father and mother, but she lacked that. Her older sister—Rin—had taken the spotlight of the 'perfect princess' leaving Kagome out of the picture. She wasn't even sure if anyone knew who she was at all.

Her sister had everything that her parents expected her to be. Rin was cute, innocent, and not very perceptive of things going around. She never got mad, and was always acting like she was four years old. At first Kagome had thought it was funny, then cute, but after 23 years of listening to the same baby talk of her 25-year-old sister, she was on the verge of insanity. One would think after going through her maturing stage that she would _actually_ mature—how very wrong they all were.

The only person that bothered to take her side through anything was her grandfather—the eldest Higurashi that still walked the land. Though having given up his throne long ago, most people still gave him the respect that he deserved—or at least they _did_. Soon he began to tell tales of fighting demon lords and the 'Great Inutaisho'—that was the breaking point of the rumor that he was going senile. Some of the time she liked to humor him and listen to his tall tales, but the ways in which he described them seemed like he was telling the truth. As a little girl Kagome liked to listen to these stories, imagining that she was fighting these demons alongside her grandfather. But she grew up, and she no longer wished to be in the stories.

She turned down a long hallway that she always tried to avoid during her afternoon roaming, but it seemed to be the only place where she could have solitude. To her right and to her left were her ancestors and her parents as children. As she got further down, she saw many pictures of her sister, almost outnumbering the more important family that they had. Kagome noticed that she was in barely any of them, and if she was in one, she was ushered off to the background so Rin could have her space. She sighed as she stopped at the biggest portrait in the hall—Rin of course.

Secretly she sometimes wished that she had the ability to get anyone's attention, like her sister did. But compared to Rin, she was a peasant. Rin was beyond beautiful, that words couldn't possibly explain it. She had silky ebony hair that allowed her to place her hair in any formation and it would be dazzling. Dark green eyes that intrigued some of the smartest men that she got acquainted with. A flush face that never darkened or paled like Kagome's. Her body was petit, but full in the more appropriate places. Kagome was fairly skinny when she was younger, but had gained a few pounds since then and wasn't exactly 'princess' weight. Rin had a way with words, while Kagome was sloppy with them all. Rin enjoyed classical music, Kagome enjoyed rock. They were opposites, and her sister turned out for the better.

Rin was perfect—she wasn't.

**- - -**

"Good afternoon milady." A nearby villager said politely as she curtseyed for the royalty. Rin smiled at the young woman, examining her dirty clothing with a compulsive mind.

"Good afternoon yourself." She said politely. "Lovely day is it not?"

"Yes milady, 'tis a beautiful day outside—like yourself." The woman said, not raising her head.

"Thank you, you may resume your gathering." Rin continued on the path that wove through the forest and alongside many farms. She ignored the twitter of insects that attempted to serenade her on her walk and continued to think about the changes that would come to pass when her parents died and named her their heir. A slight smile made its way onto her face as she turned down a path that was barely there. She had never seen it before, and she was determined to find out where it led.

Her skirt that was made of very light and expensive material was being clipped at by stray branches that hadn't been trimmed. Her arms were getting scratches and she could feel the burning sensation that always followed. For once she thought that this was a bad idea and should head back. She stopped and was about to turn around when she heard a faint _thud_.

She froze and listened again to the _thud_ and tried to pinpoint the direction in which it hailed from. Her ears led her left, straying her from the path that she had recently found. She pushed her way through prickle bushes, ignoring the pricks of the thorns and the tiny drops of blood dripping out from them. The _thud_ was getting louder and she _knew_ for a fact that she was closer. A very large wildberry bush loomed ahead of her, almost daring her to push aside its branches and peer through them to see what the source of her interest was. She contemplated if she should—thinking of the consequences first. But all rationality flew from her mind as her unharmed hands reached forward to the thickets of leaves. She took a deep breath before pushing her hands forward; bringing back the barrier that kept her from seeing the object of interest.

She peered through the bushes and her heart stopped. He eyes widened and she felt like she'd found her end. Her breath was lodged somewhere in her throat and she tried to get it to come up. Her pulse was echoing in her ears and her heartbeat was erratic. Never on earth had she seen anything like this before...

**- - -**

The aurora in the castle was buzzing with excitement, but only few knew not the meaning—Kagome being one of them. She trudged into the kitchens, a scowl etched on her face. She wove in between cooks who were rushing to create a mouth-watering masterpiece towards the fridge. As soon as she had it open and was observing the contents she heard the cracking voice of that crazy old man...

"You weren't thinking on grabbing a snack without me were you Kagome?" Her grandpa asked, giving her a smile that gave him many more wrinkles than he already had. She returned the greeting with one of her own.

"You caught me red-handed." She laughed, but kept her eyes on the food. "But I couldn't help it, when I'm bored I eat."

"I can vogue for you there." He chuckled before reaching passed her for a can of tomato juice. Kagome made a face at it before closing the fridge and heading for the exit that was almost empty.

"Jii-chan, do you know what's happening? Why everyone's bustling around like they're chickens with their heads cut off?" Kagome asked, trying to get the information out of him. She heard his answer be choked back by a vow of silence and she inwardly screamed.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I don't know." He lied, trying to sound sincere. She rolled her eyes and took a detour to the only place where she felt that she could truly get away. She didn't hear her grandfather's elderly footsteps follow her towards the back staircase that lead to the upper floors. She took two at a time, leaping past the busy bodies all the way to the 4th floor. She jogged along the hallway to the last room with two doors. They were large, intimidating mahogany doors that looked to be the entrance to a secret lair—only they led to her very large bedroom.

The fresh smell of vanilla met her as she walked into her room. Throughout the messy room tiny vanilla scented candles sat on any surface that they could fit on. She smirked at the mess she had left when she woke up this morning, searching for something to wear. She had finally decided on what she had rolled out of bed onto—a pair of fairly dirty black board shorts and a baby blue tank top. Her hair was left untouched, just thrown into a bun that kept her long locks from getting in her face. She had once brought up the subject of chopping all of her hair off, but her parents forbid her, saying how she would disgrace the whole Higurashi line.

She slumped into her favorite chair to pass the time thinking—or reading. It was a large black leather chair that was almost circular. The arms were made for her arms, but she chose to sit sideways and using them as her backrest. Many thoughts ran through her head, and she was about ready to cry from frustration.

_Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?_

Angrily she grabbed the nearest item and threw it towards her doors. It was a stuffed animal that looked to be a few years too old for her. It barely made a sound as it landed on the ground, deciding to hang out with her other possessions that had been thrown only days before. She was going to go insane from all of this talk. She reached around the chair, looking for a book that she could read to pass the time. She felt hard covers, paperbacks, and even encyclopedias—but nothing that she was looking for. She looked around at the stray books that were lying askew everywhere possible. Then the deep violet cover caught her attention. She forced herself up and out of the chair and grabbed the book. She pulled it down and smiled. It was one of her favorite books, having been a re-written copy of her favorite Disney movie as a child. It was no longer called '_Beauty and the Beast_' but it was now called '_Demon's Dance Floor_.' She brought it back to her chair and began to read 'til her heart's desire.

**- - -**

She had always imagined herself in that girl's shoes. Belle was beautiful and had fallen in love with the horrible half-demon. No older sister to be compared to, no parents to be forbidding her to do things, and definitely no title to withhold as royalty. She was almost done the book when a knock sounded at her doors. She eyed the door, as if daring the culprit to knock again.

_Knock._

"What do you want?" Kagome called to the body on the other side of her door. She waited in silence, her finger marking her point in the book. Many images of people flashed through her mind, all seeming capable to be knocking at her door.

"Or you can not answer?" She said a little irritated. She turned back to her book and followed her finger to the part where she had stopped. She had just started the sentence when her perceptive ears caught the noise of her door opening.

"Yes?" She asked, still following the rest of the chapter. She heard a shuffle of feet and then the presence of someone beside her.

"I was just coming up here to tell you that dinner will be served soon, and you should get ready." The queen's voice came smooth to her daughter's ears. Kagome laughed.

"What's the catch?" She asked as she turned the page, still reading. "Why did you have to come personally instead of a maid or Shippo?" The queen was hesitant, the fact that her daughter was almost ignoring her with the book nagging at her.

"Will you please put that book down so I can have a proper conversation with you?" She asked, trying to keep her cool.

"The catch would be nice?" Still absorbed in her book, ignoring the fact that her mother had asked her to put the book down.

"Kagome, put the book down now." Silence. "Put the damn book down now!" Still the ignorance radiated from the young adult and the Queen couldn't take it anymore. She snatched the book from her, almost tearing a page trying to pry it from her daughter's hands.

"Why do you read these _things_? They're a waste of time and you learn nothing—try reading a magazine or something sometime." Her mother ground out, throwing the book with brute force across the room.

"What was that for?" She demanded standing up from her chair, angry with her mother. The older woman looked at her, a calm façade printed across her delicate face. Her mother had been practically born with make-up on her face. Kagome didn't believe in that, and always made a huge thing about it.

"Kagome, I'm going to send up Jaken to find you something to wear—and if it costs me my life you're going to wear it. I don't want anything from you tonight except for your cooperation. Got it?" Her mother stated firmly, ordering her daughter around. Kagome nodded, knowing that if she opened her mouth that she would say something that she'd sorely regret.

"Now I'll be off, need to get ready myself." She said brushing a piece of short brown hair away from her hollow eyes. Without looking at her mother Kagome walked over to where her book had been discarded and picked it up. She heard the door close and Kagome swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

_I need to get away from here._

**- - -**

She smoothed out her skirt, trying to cover all of the rips that had appeared. Her arms were a little red, but not from the scratches from the trees. Her lips were a little chapped and red, but she knew that nobody would notice. Her hair was tied back neatly; having smoothed out the bumps that had appeared. She slipped through the garden towards the back doors leading into the dinning hall. As soon as she reached towards the golden handles, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Rin? What are you doing back so late? And your clothes!" Her mother exclaimed, standing up from her previous position perched on the concrete bench.

"Oh, I was on my afternoon stroll when I stumbled upon a path I'd never noticed before. I followed it, but I knew it was headed nowhere. T'was a little wild and some branches had nicked my skirt." Rin said lightly, leaving out the most important parts.

"You should know better than to wander." Her mother said, giving her the once over once again. Rin kept the smile on her face, the look never wavering.

"Would it be all right if I left you to go get ready for our dinner guests mother?" Rin asked, the innocence almost being given out by the mouthful.

"Yes dear, you may. Jaken is in with your sister, but I suppose that you would have enough mind not to dress in dirty clothing." Her mother laughed before following her daughter's lead and heading to her quarters.

**- - -**

"Now Kagome, you've already taken enough time as it is, I suggest you go down to dinner—your parent's won't be too thrilled." The high-pitched voice of Jaken rang through Kagome ears, making her almost shudder when he spoke. She gave him a look that told him that she didn't care, and he acted like he didn't hear it.

"I look like a traveling freak show." She said, trying to get him to give her something else to wear. The green stub laughed at the princess.

"And your point?" He challenged, but knew that he was letting her little mind games get to him. "Run along now, or I'll make you look like a clown!"

_I'd rather that than THIS!_

"All right, all right. Don't get your knickers in a twist." She said as she slowly shuffled her way in the red dress towards her doors. Jaken had forced her to wear strappy high heels, but now she sorely regretted the choice. She tried to practice the walk that Jaken had shown her—and was she amazed at how the gremlin could walk. The halter dress left her feeling bare and she kept her arms near her chest, attempting to cover the cleavage up. But the worst thing was that she was forced to brush her hair, and have it straightened. It was pulled into a high ponytail and some of her bangs were pulled out. She kept blowing them out of her eyes since she wasn't quite used to them.

She could hear her family in the dinning hall chatting lightly. She knew that they were talking about Rin and how 'perfect' she was. She mentally groaned as she made her way through the doorway, taking a look at the heavily decorated room. Her eyes floated past each face that she was, but her eyes lingered on Rin to see the face that she usually wore when she was being complimented.

"Kagome dear, you've finally decided to join us." Her mother said, acknowledging her presence. She saw an empty chair placed next to her grandfather and she immediately flew towards it. Whenever these gatherings occurred, she was sure that her grandpa could make it all the worthwhile.

"Sorry." She muttered, her eyes not meeting anyone's. She stared at the brand new plates that lay before her and started to estimate the price when she felt a nudge from her grandpa. She looked up at him and followed his eyes to a fairly handsome boy sitting across from her. Sandy brown hair was neatly combed to one side, giving him the 'mama's boy' look.

"Kagome I'd like you to meet Hojo and his parents—lord Hakim and Iyoko Gai." King Higurashi said, being as polite as he could muster.

"Pleasure." She said giving them all a brief smile. She drifted off after the little introduction when Rin's name was brought up. They began to tell stories of her great accomplishments and how much of a role model she had become over the years. Rin cracked a few jokes and tried to decline the flattery she was receiving. Her grandfather and she had a quiet conversation, and she tried to get him to interrupt to tell tales of his days—but he refused.

**- - -**

"That was a lovely dinner milady." Lord Gai said politely as their plates were taken away.

"Thank you—our chef is simply delightful." The queen said, flashing a fake smile. Kagome rolled her eyes lightly at her mother for being such a damn kiss-up. She waited until no one was talking when she made her announcement.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." She said as she stood up. Her mother coughed and gave her a hard glare.

"Beg my pardon, I meant I have to visit the lavatories to freshen up." She said with mock-enthusiasm evident in her voice. She didn't bother to wait for anyone to reply, she just left as quickly as she could. Their chatter started back up again and she high-tailed it all the way to the kitchen. She burst through the doors and looked around for her friend. She heard the clatter of dishes and a quick apology before she caught sight of the orange poking out from a cupboard.

"Shippo." Kagome said with a smile on her face. She heard a thump before the small fur ball exited the dish cupboard. The kitsune jumped up at the princess, giving her as much of a hug as she could.

"Kagome! I haven't seen you in forever!" He squealed with delight as he held onto her tightly. She laughed as she tried not to crush the poor demon with her strength. He pulled away and let himself be set on the island where a pot still lingered.

"I've been busy." She mused aloud, thinking of how she had done so much of nothing.

"I don't think reading counts as being busy." He said, giving her a look from the corner of his eye.

"Shut up!" She laughed before poking him gently in the stomach. He gave a slight squeak, which made Kagome's face brighten even more.

"How's dinner?" He asked; peering around her to make sure no one was coming. Kagome's face fell and she gave a loud sigh.

"It's more like a TV special on Rin then dinner. The only entertainment is arguing with Jii-chan to tell one of his stories."

"And?"

"And he won't do it because he knows it will scare the Gai's away. He says that he hears the rumors and he is dishonoring the family name even at his age."

"I thought that you didn't like his stories anymore? 'All grown up' you said."

"You never know—I could have childish times when you least expect it." She pointed out, trying to hide the fact that she didn't want to reveal her secret.

"I think tha-"

"Kagome?" She heard Rin's voice calling her, and she had to stop herself from gagging.

"Better go." He said giving her a sloppy salute before hopping off of the island and continuing his rummaging. She stepped out of the kitchen, hoping to get away without her sister spotting her.

"Bathroom eh? Did you go in the sink?" She heard her sister ask from behind her. She ignored her and continued to walk.

"You do know what this is all about don't you?" She spoke again, only closer. Kagome stopped and looked back at the silhouette of her sister. She wore a pale pink dress that puffed out slightly at the waist. She looked stunning in it, but she looked like that in almost every item of clothing she wore. Never did she differ in anything—just the same.

"What?" Kagome asked, staring with intensity that she never knew she possessed.

"Go in and you'll find out." She dared, a wicked smile floating across her lips. Kagome continued on her way, trying to push out her sister's confusing words. She was playing with her and she knew it. Almost all eyes followed her as she took her seat, not looking at any faces. This moment slowed down for her and almost everything had increased in volume. Her breathing; her heart beating; the blink of her eyes.

"Kagome, we have some news." Her father announced, as he saw Rin enter.

"Hojo Gai and Kagome Higurashi are to be wed a month from tonight." Her mother said proudly. Kagome was lost for words. Her world was falling down and she was getting lost in everything around her. She stood up, not saying a word, not a single fleck of emotion across her face. As if functioning unconsciously her legs took her up to her room and she found herself looking at the familiar mess. She thought that she could control her emotions, but she was wrong. She collapsed onto the floor and started to weep. Her favorite book that had been torn from her grasp only hours before lay next to her. She reached down and gathered it in her arms.

Why couldn't her life be like a book?

**- - -**

A part of her was sympathetic towards the poor girl; but then again that was a _very_ small part. She couldn't spend her time thinking of how broken her sister's life was becoming, but how she could mend together her own. She couldn't stop thinking of her walk down the newly discovered path and what she had found behind the berry bush. Her heart leapt frantically as she remembered every smell, taste, and sound that had come in her sense range. But she knew that no one was to know and that's the way it should stay. She crept out into the garden with her beautiful pink dress on and slipped back towards the bush. She just couldn't stay away.

**- - -**

He had tried to open her door, but it was locked. He tried to knock but his noises were drowned out by the blaring music. Her lights were on, but only the lamps. He needed to get to her—he needed to see if she was all right. He worried for her well being and didn't want her to harm herself. He carefully ran along the tight ledge and leaped up another floor.

_Kagome's room should be right about...here!_

Shippo looked inside the window to see the princess's back. He rapped on the window and waited until she saw her stiffen. He rapped louder on the glass until she turned around and noticed him. At first he thought that she was going to just leave him out in the cold, but she came over and let him slide in through the tiny opening she had made. He looked at what was happening, and saw books, clothes, and other knick-knacks sprawled across her floor. He had known her room to be messy, but this was a little extreme.

"What's going on in here? Did Godzilla pay you a visit?" Shippo asked following her to her king-size bed. On it sat a single red and black duffel bag and Kagome seemed to be filling it. He looked inside to see clothing and a book. He knew exactly what it was and knew exactly what Kagome was doing.

"What happened to facing your fears? Taking the bull by the horns?" He asked quietly, noticing the choice of her clothing. She wore inexpensive clothing, consisting of black skater shoes that looked a little worn out. Baggy black shorts and a long-sleeved black shirt with the faint outline of an eagle on it. A solemn expression crossed her face as she continued to pack.

"Well the bull has turned into the whole enchilada. There's nothing I _can do_ but run. I can't stay and fight—they'll just win." She said, matching his volume.

"But—where will you run to?" He asked, fear plain in his eyes.

"I don't know, the nearby village? They'll look for me, but I _won't_ let them find me." She said as she zipped the bag up loudly, feeling the rage emitting from her music.

"Kagome—you're royalty. Someone will turn you in." He pleaded.

"Everyone's too damn busy talking about Rin to worry about me. I've lived in her shadow my whole life, and that's where I'm staying. When I was born, hardly anyone knew. The press was too worked up about Rin taking her millionth step." She stopped working and turned fully to Shippo. "I'm invisible under the Higurashi name—non-existent."

"But you can't go—I'll miss you."

"Then come with me! Before you were rewarded with a place in the palace you were a child of the village. You grew up there—it's your world." He thought for a moment at what he was risking by going with her.

"Are you leaving now?" He asked quietly.

"It's now or never. They're giving me space to cope with my destiny. But when they return, I'm not going to be here." She said as she hefted the bag towards the window.

"How are you going to get out—past all those guards?" He asked, knowing how much security was laid on this place.

"This is how." She said with a devious smirk. Shippo watched the girl as she pulled out a long black rope that she had somehow managed to sneak past the maids from the cellar. It was supposed to be for bundling sticks and other odds and ends together, but Kagome had found a more useful way for them. She tied them securely to her bedpost, knowing that it was too expensive to break easily. She opened her window and looked down into the grounds of Chateau Boux. There were a few guards out prowling the night on their hourly routine; making sure security was tight. She had watched them before, knowing their time frames at one specific spot.

She was made for this game.

"I'll need your help as a diversion later—they're not just going to let us waltz out of this place." She said quietly, making sure not to alert the men and their canines strapped around their wrists. He nodded, already a plan forming in his tiny mind. She began to count in her mind, staring intensely at the men walking to and from each side. She checked the clock on her wall and kept a concentrated face on. The ticking echoed through her head and she could hear her breath like a cricket on a quiet summer night.

"Stay here until I get down, then toss me my bag." She ordered as she gave one last look at Shippo before grabbing the rope firmly and tossing it out her window.

"Be careful Kagome!" He whispered loudly, worry distinct in his voice. She ignored the nagging fear that she had a high chance of falling to her death into the stony flats below. She tried to keep a positive mind as she lowered herself down, making sure not to burn her hands. She kept her breath steady, focusing on her heartbeat rather than her distance above the ground. She was almost scared out of her wits when she felt her feet land firmly on the ground. She let go immediately and stepped back from the side of the castle. She looked up, waiting for Shippo to toss the bag out. She saw the corner of something red, slowly enlarging. She stifled back laughter as she saw her bag being pushed with as much force as the poor kitsune could at the moment.

"Come on Shippo, hurry!" She whispered, looking to both of her sides. She hadn't been found yet, and she didn't plan on. Half of the bag was over the sill and she was waiting for gravity to kick in. It tipped ever so slightly, as did her temper. She didn't blame Shippo on the inside, but on the surface she looked ready to raise a little hell.

_Finally!_

The bag toppled off the frame and began hurtling towards her. For a split second she didn't think that she was going to catch it, but she couldn't let what she'd worked for so far be ruined. She braced herself under the object and opened her arms.

_Think of it as catching that one who'll fall in love with you._

She tried to reassure herself, but the fact that gravity was putting pressure on her made it all even worse. She inhaled deeply as she bag reached the 5-foot radius and she closed her eyes, ready for the impact. She felt the bag fall into her arms and she held back the grunt that tried to pass by her lips. The weight threw her back a step and she felt a slight pain on her chest. She grabbed the handles and with her free hand rubbed the sore spot. She looked up to see her rope disappeared and her window closed. She was about to protest at how it had all disappeared when she felt something brush by her ankles. At that point she was about ready to high tail it all the way out of this place, letting anyone who was around to see her. But then she heard the familiar voice of her little friend.

"Did I do it right?" He asked, hoping that he hadn't caused her any pain.

"Yeah, just fine." She said before turning around to face the new obstacles that were set for her. Her sapphire orbs flashed from bush to bush, tree to tree—any possible cover for her to make it to the large walls surrounding her prison.

"You go right, I'll take left. We'll meet up on the other side of the wall if we have to. Just go for it." She whispered before bolting off towards three cherry blossoms creating a shadow for her. She accepted the invitation with gratitude before ducking down low, surveying the two men that seemed to be slowing her down. They—unlike most of the others—were left without a canine pulling them this way and that, leaving only a flashlight and more rash weapons attached to their belt. She had mapped out her route already, knowing that the hedges that her grandpa had planted in a very abstract arrangement two summers before were coming in handy.

_There's nothing to see here—keep on walking sonny._

He turned away, waving at the other lad on duty for the quadrant of the grounds. She took the waving of the hand as a green light and crawled quickly to the beginning of the hedges. Her bag was beginning to annoy her, constantly getting in the way—but she held on. She began to crawl under the branches and oddly shaped leaves that smelt like lavender, yet not so much. It had such a unique scent that she was always drawn to it. But she had no time to dwell on favorable scent or memories. She halted almost instantaneous when she saw a boot to the right of her. Her heart was beating fairly fast and she was surprised that he hadn't heard it by now.

She could see his legs bending to take a look under, and her plan was disintegrating before her very eyes. She was about ready to cry out when he halted, raising himself once again. She heard a squealing noise that sounded almost unnatural.

"What the hell..." He said to himself, jogging away from her position almost too quickly. She didn't take any time to look at the oddling that had saved her behind, but rolled out from under and kept low to the ground, running quickly. She sprinted towards the wall, knowing that there were no eyes on her. Whatever had made that odd noise was helping her in more ways than one. Her area was practically deserted and it was up to her to scale the wall. It was a large concrete wall with large pillars jutting out every couple of feet. She figured if she put a foot on each pillar, then she could slowly heft herself up to the top. She put the bag on across her chest and started up.

As soon as she had began her muscles ached. She didn't know if she was capable to be doing something so tiring, but she _had_ to. She pushed aside any thoughts of what she was doing and continued to climb. Her cheeks had become a little flushed and tiny beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. She tried to imagine herself roaming free, not a princess, but a normal person with a normal life. That mere image gave her spurts of energy, making her climb easier as the process went along.

_Just a little further._

She reached up, but she didn't feel the continuation of the stone pillar. It come in contact with something prickly and she withdrew her hand instantaneously. She looked up and her caught the faint glint of barbed wire almost staring at her. Her eyes examined the new obstacle and she couldn't quite grasp any idea of how to get over unharmed. Her mind raced and a new fear welled up inside her stomach. She gulped back her words and pulled herself up level with the wire. Without even thinking she shrugged her bag off and tossed it over the dangerous spikes. She heard it land with a loud thud and she realized her mistake. She saw out of the corner of her eye the beams of flashlights being redirected towards her.

_It's now or never—pick and choose._

She breathed in deeply and pulled herself up to her knees. Her arms were shaking and she didn't know if she had enough left in her to get over and down. Her throat throbbed from the cold and she never felt so weak in her life. She could already feel the fall on the other side after tumbling over the wire to her death. She shuddered at the thoughts of a grim death, trying to get a clear mind. Slowly she balanced on her hands and feet, reaching over like a four legged animal stretching. The wire immediately brushed across her chest and she felt the pricks of the metal digging into her flesh. She bit her tongue in hopes of making it over alive.

Almost losing her balance she made it over, with only minor flesh wounds on her upper body. She let herself barely slide down the shafts created by the worn out stone until she reached the bottom. Without thinking where Shippo could be she picked up her bag that had landed on its side and began to run towards the awaiting forest—Darkness Forest. She had always thought that it was a childish name, but that didn't stop her from worrying about passing through it in the dark of night.

She slid into the welcoming darkness with nothing but her mild sight to guide her. The full moon barely lit her way and she squinted to avoid the trees. She had slowed down into a light jog, hoping to avoid a disastrous encounter with a tree. Branches whipped at her, but she could barely feel it from the awful stinging sensation that had developed since the cursed barbed wire had nicked her rather deeply. She tried to suck it up, but it was no use in imagining something that would never become possible. Her legs began to feel like Jelly and she slowed her light jog into a walk. Her right hand reached up and slowed ran across the cuts.

She winced slightly as her fingers moved the dry blood to make way for the new. The air around her gave of the presence of lingering blood, and she felt slightly chilled at the thought. Through the darkness she could see less trees in a certain area than the rest—a clearing. She began to loosen up, but her eyes quickly flashed from side to side. Ever since she had listened to her grandpa's stories, a new fear had developed—a fear of demons. He had told her that they lurked around every corner, and they lived in these very woods, waiting for a worthy victim to come so they could feast.

She was warned that she shouldn't go into the woods alone—let alone at night. But she had forgotten his heeds and continued on her way. She heard a noise from behind her, and without thinking she bolted forward through the trees out of fright. She collided with something head on, taking them both down. She fell on her back and an immense weight had positioned itself on top of her. She looked up into blood red eyes, glaring at her deeply. An unknown loathing had been struck like the lighting of a match and ignited the fire beneath the crimson orbs. Apart from the creature positioned atop of her, she felt immobilized—she couldn't breathe, she couldn't blink, she couldn't think.

Its head dipped down, below her chin where her vision couldn't catch. She caught sight of an almost white colour attached to its head when those horrid eyes had left her. Her lungs began to ache from the lack of breath—but suddenly it came to her as she felt something warm and wet trace her wounds.

_A...A tongue?_

The cuts burned as the demon's tongue cleaned the blood from the slits in her shirt and flesh. She began to heat up and her hands unconsciously curled into fists. Her body seared from his venomous touch and she let out a barely audible hiss when she felt his tongue retract. Her breathing sped up drastically and no longer did she feel afraid—she was petrified of the thing that was keeping her from running away. The only thing that would register in her mind was to scream—and scream did she.

**- - -**

_-Everything's so blurry, and everyone's so fake, and everybody's empty, and everything is so messed up.-_

--------

**A/U :** I re-wrote this story because it was horrible. Rin in OOC in this, because well—I did it. I'm trying a little different approach then the original, but we'll see where it goes.

**- **I don't own 'Demon's Dance Floor', in fact it's a fanfic by Lady Penguin—I urge you to check it out. It's one of my absolute favorites, and I've wanted to watch Beauty and the Best over once again. Personally I think that they should have an Inuyasha version on Beauty and the Best because it's so perfect in a way.

**- **Anyway, enough of my ranting. Tell me what you think, I appreciate everything: Flames and Reviews!

xLost Prophetx 


	2. Say My Name

**Blurry**

**Chapter 2: Say my Name**

**- - -**

Her voice died down in her throat, the noise ascending ever so quickly. Her spurt of courage weakened and her mind buzzed in argument over her body's actions. The eyes were brought up, back in range of her own sight. Though afraid, she stared deeply into the sea of red that called out to her. Her faith drove her to believe that everything was going to be all right—but the small voice in the back of her head bid its farewell's. She tried to believe that it wouldn't kill her, but when she felt the cold and sharp prick of its claws against her neck, her functions withered away.

It's clasp on her fragile neck tightened slightly, puncturing the skin. She could feel the sting of the wind breaking past the skin and she bit back a cry of pain. At the back of her eyeballs she could feel her tears gathering, but she would not shed them—she would not appear weak. Her body wouldn't respond and her mind was almost abandoning her. All she had left was her soul—her soul that willed her to live, to survive. She closed her eyes—if only for half a second—and pictures of her loved ones flashed before her eyes. Though she wouldn't admit it, she loved Rin and her parents—a tiny part of her always would. The wrinkled face of her grandfather and the beaming grin of Shippo passed by, giving her more strength.

The demon's head shot up, looking in front of itself as if looking for something. The green pupils rapidly examined over the surrounding area in which the non-audible sound was heard. She didn't know if this was her chance, or if there was another one coming—but she took it. She took almost all of her strength and turned sideways, sending the demon sprawling out of surprise a few feet away from her. It landed on it's feet perfectly, and Kagome's fear stricken face paled as she scrambled up to her knees.

She was no match for this demon.

"W-what do you want from me?" She asked frantically, trying to stay calm. Fear was evident in her voice and the demon couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" It said in a singsong voice, the malice hanging from every word. "I don't bite—hard." It advanced on her, a pure evil smirk gracing its lips. She dragged herself backwards, the dry sticks cutting her hands as she crawled as fast as she could away from the evil before her. She wasn't aware which direction she was taking herself in, only needing to get away. The back of her head touched the large trunk first as she backed up into the wide tree. Her eyes flashed to both of her sides, looking for a way around the vast tree—but it was impossible. The tree seemed to be larger than any tree thought possible—as was the height of it.

"Trapped like a little mouse." He cackled, cracking his knuckles as he approach her. "Like taking candy from a baby." Kagome pulled herself up, using the tree to support her quivering body. His eyes shone with a lust for blood, the hunger like no other—not even Dracula could fulfill. A clawed hand returned to its place on her throat, finding the previous markings he had caused her. She closed her eyes, praying to god that he would look over her loved ones when she passed onto the afterlife. The dam that she had built up gave way, and when she reopened her crystal orbs, the tears trickled down her face, curving around the creases in her face.

The demon's eyes stared intently into hers—examining the flow of tears that streaked down her face. His clawed hand that grasped her neck did not move another inch, it's mind set on something else. Her lips trembled as the eyes continued to bore into her own crystallized orbs, searching for an unanswered question. Her eyes never left his, not daring to show anymore weakness than she already had. The red eyes twinkled a slight tinge of a deep orange, but it was hard to tell what the actual colour was from the mere second that she had seen it.

"Please…" Kagome choked out. "Please, leave me be." The demon didn't respond, but stayed in his current state. His pupils had slowly transformed to black—the green no longer visible. The purple markings on the side of his face were fading—the marks of a youkai. The claws at her neck felt less threatening in size—but she could still feel it piercing her throat. The red began to drain from his eyes, letting a molten gold soak through. She stood there frozen at the transformation that it had gone through—from a bloodthirsty killer to…this!

It's eyes no longer revealed the lust for blood, the hate, the loath; they reflected sadness, betrayal, and a broken heart. His ragged and raspy breaths were now shallow and soft, flowing through his lungs like silk. His heartbeat didn't rage against his ribcage—it beat rhythmically along with hers in unison. His face glowed in a dim light that made the scene almost woeful. Her body had numbed from the cold, and she couldn't feel the gentle touch of his skin against her own. A longing look in his eyes made Kagome's heart tinge in pain that he might've been feeling. Slowly, he barely breathed out one audible word; a name that made his heart break all over again.

"Kikyou."

His expression remained a façade to her own eyes, hiding anything that he could've been feeling. His face brought sadness to her, and she couldn't help but want to help him. Slowly, and least expecting, his face leaned in towards hers. His cold lips pressed against hers gently, the wind almost whispering goodbye. Her lips tingled at the feel of cold against warm; the opposite's clashing. She felt the sadness in his touch, sending it down her spine. She pictured his life as a gothic fairy tale—losing the life he had once loved. She imagined him as a lost straggler treading the air of the unknown, trying to find a place—a meaning in life.

She pressed back gently, wanting to cure the vast hollow shell that he had become. His mere touch told her what he was like—what he was feeling inside the hollows. It weakened her heart to share his pain, the pain that he had lived with all his life. She raised her hand and brushed his cheek gently with the back of her hand. His skin was icy, just like his lips. Her body shivered as the cool rush spread through her body. The wind danced around them, sending Goosebumps along her pale skin—creating a cocoon around them.

He pulled back and was gone before another word could be uttered. She placed a hand to her lips and watched as the figure darted into the dark. For her, time was frozen and she was just as well still as the rest of the world around her. The moment she had taken in had taken a toll on her emotions that made it a whirlwind of the unknown. She breathed in and out, carefully calming her thundering heart beat. She disregarded the burning sensation that she felt from the petit wounds decorating her neck, feeling nothing but the wind against her pulsing lips.

_Kikyou._

She repeated the name to herself inside her head, figuring out whom in fact the name belonged to. It didn't ring a bell, but then again she hadn't exactly been let out. The wicked and blood-thirsty demon who had transformed into an emotion-driven being was still capturing her attention, and she could barely focus on where exactly she was. But she was mildly brought out of her mindless daze when she heard the rustle of quick footsteps on the forest floor. Her eyes whipped around wildly, half-expecting another raging demon to jump her. But she was reassured when a squeak of relief was let out when she saw the darkened ball that was Shippo.

"Kagome!" He squeaked, staring up at her with his large eyes. "I was scared that you didn't make it out—after I set up that diversion and everything…"

"That was you?" She questioned, laughing at herself inside for her stupidity of him prior. He nodded with a large smile imprinted on his face, glowing up through the darkened air.

"Let's hurry, it's not safe in these woods." Shippo said, suddenly switching to a fearful seriousness. "You might get attacked by a rabid demon."

"Yeah…" She said, drifting off into her thoughts once again. She picked up her duffel bag and began her jog once again. The two of them headed into the darkness, in search of their exit from the darkness that enveloped the two.

**- - -**

A heavy, yet comfortable silence had fallen over the pair as they continued to the end of the forest—the tree line. The sky had lightened and dawn was approaching quickly. The small town loomed along the horizon, only it was closer than the timeless sun. Through her buzzing mind, she couldn't help but feel a tight knot inside her stomach as the thrill of the night set in. She had finally gotten away from what she had grown up in. She barely could finish her venomous thoughts about what her parents would do after her disappearance when Shippo's voice entered her ears.

"I know where we can stay." It was almost a whisper, the minor fear of everything that they went through. She looked down at the kitsune and smiled gently at him.

"Really now?" She said in a kind tone, the tone that she never had a chance to use much. Shippo looked up at her and nodded vigorously.

"It's not what you'd be accustomed to, but it's something."

"It's all right—anything would be fine Shippo." She said, smiling at her friend. "Do you know her name?"

"Yeah!" He said, lightening to mood greatly. "Her name's Lady Kaede! She's real nice, you'd like her."

"I look forward to our meeting then." She said with a smile, before looking back towards the horizon. Shippo examined her features, knowing that she was lucky in a way. If she were as well known as Rin, then there would be no way to run away without people recognizing her. The only thing she had to worry about was her last name—if she kept it under wraps, then everything would be fine.

**- - -**

"We're here." Shippo said as they came upon a long ground-floored building. It was not a great sturdy one that she would naturally be accustomed to, but it was a new experience for her that she was willing to partake in. Kagome and Shippo passed the large sign that read 'MOTEL' in faded pink letters, heading towards the main entrance. The building was an ashen beige, looking to be older than her grandpa. Windows lined along the side, judging them to be those of the rooms.

As they entered, they were greeted by a musty smell that made Kagome sneeze. She observed the fairly empty room, seeing only a large desk and a few chairs on the opposite side of the room. The mahogany desk stretched over almost the whole side of the wall, hiding a door and keys from the guests. Shippo bounded over towards the desk, where an old woman sat perched in a stiff wooden chair, sleeping. Kagome followed suit, eyeing the woman with interest.

Unlike what she would've expected, the old lady had a patch over her left eye, and she supporting very old robes. She couldn't tell exactly what point in history the clothing was from, but it was far, far back in time. Shippo easily cleared the desk and landed on the woman, startling her.

"Kaede!" Shippo squealed as her eye opened. Kagome was afraid that she would've suffered from a heart attack, but she remained in tact and smiled at the kitsune.

"Shippo, 'tis been a long time since ye have been around here." She said in an old scratchy voice.

"I've been elsewhere—at the castle working you know." He said bashfully. "But we need a place to stay for a while…can you help us?" He motioned over to Kagome, who was observing the cracks in the floor with mild amusement. Kaede gave Kagome the once over, judging her to see if she was worth having Shippo as a friend.

"Of course Shippo, ye may have a room." She said looking back to the eccentric demon. "Ye can have ye favorite room." She placed Shippo on the desk before turning around and opening a box that was nailed to the wall. She picked up a key with the room number on it, then handed it to Shippo with a light smile.

"Nice meeting ye girl." Kaede said nodding at Kagome. She gave a sheepish smile before following the bounding Shippo down the hall. The hallway that she traveled down was dusty, and clearly unsanitary. Though to smooth over those minor cons, very carefully photographed pictures adorned the walls. They were unlike any that she had seen before, many of them holding the pictures of an empty field with a man—or demon—standing in the distance with his long silvery hair floating in the wind.

_He reminds me of that demon in the woods._

She turned away from the picture and continued down the hall, feeling a sense of secrecy in the place. She cleared her mind of the current suspicions, wanting to just let her first day of her plan underway. She glanced at Shippo who was bouncing up and down in front of a door, attempting to stick the key in lock. Kagome smiled when he managed to and hung onto the handle until he got it open.

"There we go!" Shippo exclaimed to no one but himself, giving a quiet pant of exhaustion. "So, what do you think?"

"It's…" Kagome thought about what she could say, without alerting the poor kitsune. "It's got a nice homey touch to it all." She looked down with a soft smile gracing her features, and she was thankful when a bright grin spread across his childish face. Kagome examined the dull brown room with mild interest, letting her tired eyes run over the little furniture it possessed. A couch, a small television, and a tiny table—she barely noticed them as she turned towards the nearest door.

Deep violet walls with black trim greeted her as she entered the room. A few more photos were placed on various spots on the walls, all containing the strange being. But she disregarded them all and observed the odd pieces of furniture that were placed in her room. A bed with matching covers, a dark mahogany dresser, and a large wooden chair. She stepped in a little further and placed her bag on the chair, finding the room a little dim and lifeless. If it wasn't for the average-sized window next to the bed, she would've decided to sleep on the couch in the living room. She peered out it to see an alley that most likely went down the side of the building.

_Wonderful._

"Kagome!" She heard Shippo cry loudly from outside her room. She turned on her heel and came out to see what had made the kitsune call her name. He was jumping up and down on the couch, a large grin stretching across his young face.

"Come and try this!" He said, letting out a rather feminine giggle. "It's loads of fun!" Kagome laughed at the demon and walked past him towards the next door. She assumed it was a bathroom, since there were no other ones apart from the three she had already been through. And her assumption was right; as soon as she opened the door the one room that didn't depress her greeted her. The bathtub was decent with only a few cracks around the top. A shower curtain hung around the tub and she could distinctly make out a showerhead protruding from the wall.

The matching sink and toilet had an ancient look to them, but they were better than an outhouse. Above the small off-white sink had an oval mirror nailed overtop of the bathroom accessory that stood out among the blue tiles along the walls and floor. She turned away from the room and came back out to see that Shippo still hadn't ceased his jumping.

"Hey Kagome!" He said, slowing his jumps slightly. "Do you want me to show you the town?" He seemed so happy that Kagome couldn't break his mood. She put on a smile and nodded her head.

_The things I do for the ones I love._

**- - -**

Before her mirror she brushed her hair away from her face, making sure it was well kept. The strands were flat today and she decided to wear it down, rather than up as planned. She smelt heavily of strawberries and the scent matched her faded red outfit. She glanced outside to see the sun beginning to rise.

_I don't have much time._

She stood up, letting her skirt fall to its full length around her knees. She unconsciously brushed the creases out of her tank top and started for her door with her heels tapping against the floors. She made sure that everyone was still sleeping as she crept out of the castle with little difficulty. As she made her way through the garden and towards the path that had nearly begun to be like her path to freedom, her heart fluttered in her chest.

She was like an addict, and she couldn't get enough. She bit her bottom lip as she went in the dark mass of trees at a fast pace. It wasn't going to stop—she was hooked.

**- - -**

He could feel the sun on his cold, pale skin—he could see it streaking through his eyelids. He never really liked the day time, with the noise and the bright ball of fire high in the sky. He preferred the silence, the cold chill of the air, the darkness that consumed him—anything that wasn't remotely normal. He breathed in the scents of different people, perfume and cologne being mixed in with the mass of perspiration that floated through the dirty air. He despised humans, but yet he still walked among them. He told himself over and over that he would never be seen in the presence of a human, but to merely _walk_ among them. If only he had actually gone by his oath, then it would've never happened.

She would've never happened.

He winced as the pain shot through his heart and he felt weakened by the sights he saw. He clenched his fists together and closed his eyes tighter, trying to clear his mind from the awful thoughts that plagued him—even in his dreams. But as he tried, his mind's eye caught a hold of something fresh, something discarded, something _recent_. That mystery girl in the forest, who looked so much like her. He thought it could've been the rage blinding himself from her true features, but he had come out of his state, looking at her, _thinking_ she was Kikyou.

He hung his head and pressed his palms against his eyelids. He couldn't believe how stupid he had become, throwing himself upon a stranger who had a tiny resemblance to her. He pitied the girl that he had laid his kiss of death upon, the kiss of sorrow, to share the pain that had overwhelmed him into his full demon state. He opened his eyes into slits, glaring at each leaf as if they were eavesdropping in his mind. He closed his eyes for a mere second, reaching down into his soul to make the one oath that he could never break, never stray from.

_Never again._

**- - -**

She had watched the small kitsune run ahead of her, jumping at all the familiar sights. The town was a bit lower class, but at the same time the dingy buildings held something else that made her feel like she belonged. But as soon as the thought had come, it had gone and she was left with her bumbling tour guide to lead her along her road. Few people were out and about, but the number was growing by every inch of land that was washed with the sunshine that was steadily rising over the horizon. Not a single thought rolled through her mind as she looked up into the trees, admiring the beauty that the fragile leaves held. But she gave up all her admiration, focusing her attention on the spot where her guide had been.

"Shippo?" Kagome called, her mind nearly freezing over at the thought of being lost in a town that she knew nothing of. She glanced around feverishly, praying that the young kitsune hadn't left her—but 'twas true. She sighed and continued on with her walk, not really knowing where she was headed. She could only hope that she'd come across Shippo along the way.

As she continued on, she strayed unknowingly towards the clumps of trees that waited along the border of the West side of the town.

"Jii-chan!" A little girl cried behind her. Kagome looked towards the innocent being, watching her running towards an old man with a broad smile across his face. Kagome smiled lightly at the two before her thoughts went straight to her own grandfather. She frowned as she thought of him, and wondered if he knew that she had run away.

_Would he try to fine me? Or would he leave me be?_

She closed her eyes, holding back the tears that were eventually going to fall. She was going to stay strong with her decision, even if it killed her. She leaned against the nearest tree and regained her composure, clearing her mind from all depressing thoughts. She breathed in deeply before carrying on her way.

**- - -**

He was calmed; he had found serenity in the warm sunlight—that is until a familiar scent filled his nostrils. At first he sniffed it, making sure he wasn't mistaking it from a lack of sleep—but he was sure. His eyes opened lazily, looking around for any sight. He saw an old man a child, but nothing else.

Yet the scent was still strong.

Then he heard a shuffle and a young woman emerged from under the thick branches of the tree he was currently occupying. Her face was turned away from him, and all he could see was her backside. He didn't notice anything familiar about her. Her hair was wavy with a few minor curls scattered throughout her mess of ebony. She dressed rather grungy compared to most women in the village, and he'd have to say that her clothing looked to belong to a man.

But then she turned around.

He swore that his heart began to throb as he stared at the face that was practically identical to his former lover's. The build looked familiar and he could swear that it _was_ Kikyou. His gaze was locked onto her, and throughout his system it felt like ice had settled in. He breathed in shakily and could feel tiny beads of sweat beginning to fall down. But his almost painful daze was interrupted when his sensitive hearing picked up her voice, very different from _hers_.

"Dear god, where are you?" She whispered in a more feminine tone than Kikyou's had ever been. It sounded a little aggravated, but still held softness and compassion—much _unlike_ Kikyou's, whose had been always cold and low, as if she had an evil plan forming in her own mind.

She began to move forward, and somehow he seemed compelled to this woman. But even though his oath was to forget _her_, his heart and mind were tied together, leading him every which way.

**- - -**

Up ahead, more beings dwelled than behind her. She picked up her pace and looked for someone who would have maybe seen the kitsune. As she appeared in the center of the bustle, she looked for someone to perhaps ask—but no one stopped to consult with her. As an average aged woman strolled past her, she reached out for her attention, but only received the cold shoulder.

"Excuse me?" She asked once again to an older male with a long grey beard. He looked at her before continuing on his way, ignoring her pleading attempts.

_Useless, absolutely useless._

She was about to head back to her home away from home until a shadow passed over her and she turned around, half hoping to see an old man with many intentions that she'd rather not think about. But on the contrary she came face to face with a fairly handsome individual, who looked no older than 23 tops.

"Good day milady," He asked her in a smooth tone. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He held his hand out towards her, as if gesturing her to hand over her own. But she had zoned in on what he had addressed her by—milady.

Does he know my secret? Will he turn me in? This has been such a failure, I hope to god that he completely forgets who I am. But how does he know? Maybe he's bluffing! Oh lord I hope he's bluffing, or—or trying to play a prank on me!

"Too stunned by my presence I see." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. "But not as stunned as I am by yours beautiful." He smiled at her, as if he spent hours in front of the mirror every morning practicing it. She could feel her face flushing a tint of pink, but she wasn't sure what it was out of.

She looked away from his piercing plum eyes, trying to make the colour disappear from her face. She looked him up and down discreetly, noting that his shorts were quite similar to her own. Her eyes moved back up his body, noticing that he had the taste to wear a violet shirt to accent his eyes.

"Umm…" She said rather impolitely, thinking of something to say. He smiled at her 'cute' action of mental capacity, whilst running a hand through his chestnut hair that had been tied back as masculine as it could get.

"The name's Miroku Houshi, and what enticing name goes along with your lovely features?"

"Kagome," She began to panic in her mind, sorting through what lie to pass by. "Just Kagome." She waited for him to point at her, saying that she was a liar and such, but it never came. He just continued to smile, almost too content for her liking.

"Well Just Kagome, I am very honored to be in your presence." He said, giving a slight chuckle. Kagome gave him the best smile she could without sounding too weary.

"Thanks…" She said a little uneasy, still not sure why he was making her feel a little cautious. But as she dwelled on such thoughts, including the eerie smile that was practically staring at her from only a few feet, she failed to notice the minor things that were seemingly supposed to have been discreet.

Her eyes widened, her muscles tensed, her mouth formed an o…and Miroku had his 'oh so innocent' hand on her left but cheek. Acting on impulse she brought her hand up and slapped him rather forcefully, turning his head to the side.

"Ouch," He said to mostly himself. "I never knew anyone else could hit this hard." He rubbed the red print on his cheek, hoping to reduce the pain that was stinging his cheek.

"Yo—you pervert!" She seethed more shocked than angry as she looked at him. He gave her a nervous smile before she said it a little louder. "You PERVERT!" It seemed to have rang out, and everyone's attention was drawn to the two standing in the center.

Including a scantily clad young woman who was currently stomping over to the two with a scowl etched across her carefully detailed features. With the heels that she wore, it was a wonder how they didn't snap with the force she placed into each step. Her short jet black hair was barely disturbed as she reached the scene, glaring at the man with cold eyes.

"What's going on here?" She demanded, looking both of them in the eyes. Miroku gave a rather sheepish grin while Kagome turned red from embarrassment.

"H-he groped me!" She said, a little red from merely using the word 'grope' in a sentence. But it seemed appropriate for that man. The woman looked from Kagome back to the sheepish pervert.

"I-it's not what it looks like—"

"Not what it looks like eh?" She said putting her hands on her hips. "Just like the last times, _it's not what it looks like_?"

"I swear Yura! I swear it's not!" He tried to defend himself to the 'Yura' woman. She scoffed at his lame attempts in trying to save his sorry ass.

"Just like you swore all the times before?" She cut him off, as he was about to start again. "This is the last straw Houshi. See you around." She spat on him before stalking off in the direction she had originally came from, leaving the scene.

Kagome and Miroku watched the woman stalk off, but once she was out of sight, the man turned back towards her. Kagome took one look at him and his hands before narrowing her eyes at him.

"Touch me again, and you'll have more than just a hand print on your face." His face paled as he watched her walk away and—just like the one before—out of sight. He shook his head before looking up at the sky.

"Women these days, don't appreciate a little TLC."

**- - -**

_-I cannot live at all, my whole worlds around you, I stumble then I crawl –_

--------

A/U: Okay, here's chapter 2. I added in Miroku, but hopefully next I will stick in Sango. Now I know you're getting a little angry about what the hell Rin is doing and where she's going and such, but I have to wait until a little further into the story to actually get into it all. I mean if I could I would already have it down! If you have any questions, just go ahead and ask. Any comments, or anything, feel free!

- As for Kikyou, I don't think she'll have a big part in this because…well…I don't really like her (no offense to Kikyou fans!). Like I said, some of the characters are a little OOC, so I apologize, but they need to be this way for the story. And just a forewarning, Kikyou _is_ going to be cold and, well, a bitch.

- Anyway, enough of my ranting. Tell me what you think, I appreciate everything: Flames and Reviews!

_Crowned King_


End file.
